


Helpless

by livinonaflyingcarpet



Series: Yousana Exchange 2017 [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, University, fluffy fluff, not technically an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinonaflyingcarpet/pseuds/livinonaflyingcarpet
Summary: Written for the 2017 Holiday Yousana Exchange.If you asked Yousef when did he fall in love with Sana, he would just laugh and shrug. But as to when did he decide that he is going to ask Sana to marry him, well...





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_am_a_color_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_color_13/gifts).



> Written for the 2017 Holiday Yousana Exchange.
> 
> My giftee was the wonderful Viollette (iamacolor). I tried to incorporate some of the things you said during the anon period :).
> 
> Hope you like it!

If you asked Yousef when did he fall in love with Sana, he would just laugh and shrug. He can’t remember a single instance or a look. Sometimes he feels like he was born already loving her. A true soulmate.

There were times when he felt he was falling for her stronger though. When he caught her eye and she didn’t turn away. When she let him teach her how to peel carrots and he panicked and told her he wants twelve kids, and she didn’t run away. When she beat him in basketball and teased him about it for the rest of the day, with that smirk playing on her lips.

When they started dating and she expressed that she had feelings for him too, he couldn’t believe his lucky stars. How on Earth could someone so precious, so perfect, love him, the most awkward fool in Oslo?

Sana was the sunlight that fills the room after a week of rain and clouds. He loved her more and more each day they were together. He thanked God every day morning and night for bringing her into his life.

So yes, he can’t fix an exact moment when he fell in love with her. On the other hand, if you asked him when did he decide that he is going to ask Sana to marry him (not when he decided that they’ll marry someday, but when he knew he’s going to ask her soon), he’d be able to pinpoint the precise spot.

\---

They were hanging out together in university café, in between Yousef’s preschool teaching courses and Sana’s evening microbiology lecture. It was late March and the weather just started to turn warmer, which resulted in everybody’s cheerful spirits. Even the grumpy barista smiled at him a little when Yousef picked up their orders.

They had those study dates quite often now, as Sana was really busy with her fifth semester in medicine programme and spent most of her time either attending classes and seminars or preparing for them. Yousef thought she was very lucky with finding her passion and purpose so early on. He himself only decided to pursue a formal degree in teaching pre-schoolers one year ago, after aimlessly trying and throwing away various career choices until he realized that he was at his happiest in his first job position, helping out in his aunt’s kindergarten and working with kids.

So he enrolled for a teaching degree, and right now was supposed to be reviewing his notes from one of those lessons. Supposed to – because he stopped paying attention to them about half an hour ago, looking out of the window on the people passing by, and at Sana sitting across from him, engrossed in some chemical formulas, looking breath-taking as always.

“What about we adopt a dog?"

“Huh?” Sana looked up from her notes, too engrossed in her study notes to hear his sudden exclamation.

“What if we adopted a dog? Like, a corgi maybe?”

“What on Earth would we do with a dog?”

“Give it a name, play with it, and take it out for walks. Or a golden retriever? No, corgi is better,” Yousef added decisively, nodded and smiled at her, waiting for her reaction.

“We are not getting any dog, they’re messy. Also I think that you’re enough, you’re quite a puppy yourself,” Sana smirked at him playfully.

“Wow, okay. That hurts, but fair enough.” Yousef tried to act like he was seriously hurt, but couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. Sana just shook her head and turned back to her notes.

After a moment of silence, she spoke up again.

“Besides, when we live together, we are getting a cat. A ginger one. We’ll name her Ginny.”

Yousef looked at her face in shock as she reassembled her notes with a soft, dimpled smile, and turned her eyes to him. A wave of warmth and pure love for this woman encompassed him and, in that very moment, he _knew_.

 

 

_I_ _’m Helpless_

_Look into your eyes and the sky’s the limit_

_I’m Helpless_

_Down for the count and I’m drowning in them_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Helpless from Hamilton musical, sung by Eliza/Philippa Soo.


End file.
